


Chibs Telford One Shots

by LokiDokie



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDokie/pseuds/LokiDokie
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for my favorite Scottish biker!





	1. Chapter 1

**His Little Bookworm**

"Lass, we need to have a talk".

My Old Man's voice met my ears as I walked into the clubhouse. The bags in my arms giving away where I had been all afternoon. The closest big bookstore was in Stockton, which coincidently is where I had just blown way past my weekly budget on books.

"I know ye love reading lass, but we're running out of room to put yer books. The dorm already has five bookshelves, we can't fit any more in there".

"I know, I know, but it's what I do and the books are great to have when the club is on lockdown. It gives the women something to do when you guys are out doing your thing". I pouted as I placed the bag of books on the bar.

"Just promise me ye won't go buying anymore okay? If ye do I'm not gonna be verra happy". Chib's said as Juice came in with a huge box in his arms.

"Hey this just came for you" Juice laid the box down beside my bag and then headed back out the door. I could feel Chib's eyes on me as I turned toward him.

"What's in the box lass" his words were stern, on the verge of being pissed.

"I promise these are the last ones!" I pleaded with him as he shot off his seat at the bar and out the door, mumbling Gaelic as he went. I made it to the door just in time to see him putting on his helmet and tearing out of the lot.

I sighed as I made my way back into the clubhouse. Guilt controlling my emotions as I gather my new books and headed to our dorm. When I had first moved in here with Chibs, the walls had been covered with posters of half-naked women, various SAMCRO paraphernalia, and a Scottish flag hung above the bed.Now the left wall was lined with bookshelves, and the naked women were gone. Chibs was right. The room was getting a little cramped with the bookcases, a dresser, our bed, and the futon that was in the corner. I guess it was time for me to go through my books and sell them off. At least I could get some cash off of them, maybe buy Chibs something to make up for me overtaking the space that was rightfully his.

Two hours later, I had about thirty books laying on the bed, their names and authors written down in a notebook. That way I could borrow them from the library from time to time to catch up with my old friends. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, followed by the dorm room opening. Chibs stepped in, a surprised look on his face as he walked over to the bed.

"What are ye doing lass"? He asked as he sat down on the end of the bed not being overtaken by paperbacks.

"You're right babe, all these books are taking up too much space when we have to live in small quarters anyway. I figured I'd go through them, get rid of the ones that aren't my absolute favorites, and maybe use the bookshelves for storage or something."

Chibs took a deep breath before standing up and pulling me to my feet.

"Lass, I'm sorry for snapping on ye earlier. I'm still getting used to livin' with a woman again. I need to take into consideration that this is yer room as well. But, I did get ye a little something while I was out coolin' off".

He reached for a bag I hadn't noticed on the bed.It was from my favorite bookstore in Stockton. Chibs placed the gift in my hands before stepping over to the bookshelf and placing all the books I had on the bed back in their place.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I opened the package. Inside was a white box, with the picture of an e-reader on it.

"Chibs did you really get me one of these"!

"Aye lass," his voice came from right behind me. "Figured if ye were going to have thousands of books, ye may as well keep them all in one place. Besides, It keeps our room from getting smaller ya ken"?

I threw my arms around my Old Man's neck and kissed him deeply. His hands went to my hips as I pulled away.

"Thank you so much baby" I smiled up at him.

"No problem lass, just don't be one-clicking me out of money ye hear"? 


	2. Christmas Proposal

Your POV

"What do you mean we're under a lockdown! It's Christmas Eve for Christ's sake"! (Y/N) huffed into the phone as she paced the room. "I know love, and I'm sorry, but I need ya' to come to the clubhouse. We're gonna' try to do Christmas as best as we can, but with this Mayan feud' goin' on Clay wants everyone under one roof." your old man's voice met your ears as you looked around at the Christmas decorations you had worked so hard on putting up this year. "Jus' pack up the gifts, and what food ye' have done so far. Phil is on the way with the van to help load it all up. A thought crossed your mind at the mention of Phil's name. "Fillip I still need to get gifts for a few people! How can I do that when we have to be in the clubhouse?" You could hear Chib's sigh on the other line. "Love, Gemma is going to go out later once we have a headcount to get a few essentials. I'm sure she wouldn't mind ye' tagging along to do a wee bit of shopping". I sighed, knowing it didn't do any good to try and fight it. I was going to spend Christmas in the clubhouse. "Fine, but I'm still going to wear my Mrs. Clause outfit". I hastily told Filip before he could hang up. "Wouldn't dream of any Christmas any other way love. Be careful, and if ye could, pack me a change of clothes or two will ya"?

Chib's POV

"Well, the lass certainly wasn't happy about that" I looked over at Gemma who was admiring a necklace in the case we were standing next too. She looked up and gave me a genuine smile. "I'm sure when everything's said and done she will be forever grateful for your little scheme." I let out a little chuckle, something that was happening more and more as the holiday spirit crept deeper into my bones. "Aye, I hope you're right mum. Now, did you find out what size she wears"?

Your POV

"I can help load this stuff up Phil, you didn't need to bring Bobby, and Opie" Of course the guys wouldn't hear any of it. "It's no problem (Y/N) Clay wants everyone to get to the clubhouse as soon as possible, so the more hands you have the faster we can get there" Opie's voice came from behind a stack of presents. "You better not be trying to peek at those gifts Ope" you scolded as you gathered up the cake you had baked, trying to keep yourself in the Christmas spirit. "Wouldn't dream of it, ma'am"! He laughed as he packed the last of the gifts up in the van. Looking back at our little house I sighed. "Let's get this show on the road then."

Walking through the door of the clubhouse, I hardly recognized it. Christmas lights covered every wall. The bar was covered in fake snow, and drinks and a huge Christmas tree were in the corner of the huge room. Just then Lyla came around the corner followed by Kenny, Ellie, and Piper. "The tree looks a little bare, figured you wouldn't mind decorating another tree this year". She giggled. The kids looked up at you with excitement in their eyes. "Of course I would love to decorate the tree with you guys! Go put the ornaments by the tree and I'll be over in a second okay?" The kids took off like a shot. Lyla stood beside you watching them debate on which color to put on the tree first. "Might as well make the best of the situation" she laughed. You looked around the clubhouse, expecting to see the faces of members from other charters. "Where are the rest of the members, shouldn't they be here by now"? You asked worry in your voice. "Oh the lockdown is just for SAMCRO, the rest of the charter aren't coming down". If looks could kill you would be in deep trouble. "Are you serious"? You asked her, the frustration in your voice was evident. "Hey I don't make the orders, I just follow them." Lyla walked over to the tree where her children were already placing lights on the lower branches. Taking a deep breath you grabbed your phone sending Chibs a quick text. _So just SAMCRO on lockdown huh? _You pocketed your phone and made your way to the tree.

Three hours later, the clubhouse had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The tree was up, Christmas music was blaring from the surround sound, and food covered the pool table. Chibs still hadn't written you back. He knew you were upset, but it wasn't like him to ignore you. You had changed into your Mrs. Clause outfit shortly after finishing the tree. The red knee length dress, trimmed with white fit like a glove. Your green converse and Santa hat finished the ensemble. Gemma came out of the kitchen with a huge turkey on a platter. Bobby, Opie, Juice, Jax, Clay, Tara, Tig, Phil, Happy, Chucky, and the rest of the charter gathered around the table. "Has anyone seen or heard anything from Chibs?, " you asked, trying to hide the worry in your voice. "Yeah Do said he was on the way about ten minutes ago. Said he was stuck in traffic on Main Street. No sooner than the words were out of his mouth the clubhouse door opened and Chibs walked in, a black trash bag slung over his shoulder. He quickly found you in the sea of bodies and wrapped his arm around your waist. "Sorry love had to make a few stops. I got the gifts for Phil and Happy while I was out. You look gorgeous by the way." Before I could ask him what was in the bag he was walking toward his dorm and Bobby was asking me what I wanted to drink with dinner.

Before I knew it dinner was eaten, the mess cleaned up, and everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree with coffee or hot chocolate in hand. Chibs had once again disappeared right after dinner. Not bothering to tell me where he was going. Clay stood in the middle of the room and cleared his throat. "Well, as you all know we are under lockdown, and yeah I know it sucks that it is Christmas Eve. But I just wanted to say there isn't a better group of people that I would rather be locked up with. As this is a special occasion I figured we could do a little something different tonight. We have a very special friend coming over in a few minutes and I hope everyone is on their best behavior." he looked at the kids who were all staring up at him curiosity in their eyes. Just then a loud thump came from the front of the clubhouse, followed by a knock on the door. "Why don't you go open the door Abel" Jax urged his son, who was on his feet in seconds. "Well ello' there lad! Have ye' been a good boy this year?" came an unmistakable Scottish accent. Abel began to jump up and down before running back to Jax and Tara. "It's Santa"! He exclaimed as Chibs walked around the corner. He was decked out from head to toe in a red suit. He even had a big white beard and sunglasses. The kids were on their feet faster than anyone could imagine, and you couldn't help the smile that was on your face. Chibs sat down in one of the empty chairs as one by one the kids came and sat down on his lap, telling him what they wanted for Christmas. In return, Chibs handed each of them a present. As they opened them each kid was found they were given a pair of Christmas pajamas and their favorite Christmas movies. Finally, the only child left was Thomas, who Chibs took gingerly in his arms. "Well look at this handsome lad" he cooed as Thomas reached for the fake beard and pulled it down to reveal a silver and brown goatee. "Well looks like the cats out of the bag now lad" he laughed as he took off the beard and handed it to Piper who took off into the kitchen followed by Abel. Not wanting to be left out of the Christmas joy, the adults were each allowed to open one present. Chibs handed out gifts quickly and one by one, new jackets, helmets, gift cards, and shirts were unwrapped. Finally, the only person who hadn't opened their gift was you. Turning toward you, Chibs grabbed your hand and got you to your feet. "You ready to open your gift love"? You nodded, allowing your inner kid to come out. "Look behind the tree love, it's in a purple box". He instructed and you went to find your present.

Unfortunately, there was nothing purple behind the tree. "I don't see anything back here Filip, you huffed turning around to see Chibs down on one knee in front of your family. Your heart began to race as you seen the smile on his face. "Well would you look at tha', I had your present here with me all along" he joked reaching for a small box in his Santa coat. "Lass, I know we have hard our differences of opinion. What color to paint the guest bedroom, what to do for dinner, and why it is or isn't okay to make out in public. But there is no other women I would rather have those differences with. Lass, you have changed me for tha' better and I don' just want ye as my girlfriend. I want ya' to wear my crow, to be my old lady, and most importantly, I want ye to be my wife. (Y/N) will ye do me the most amazin' honor of marrying me"? You looked down at the most amazing man you had ever known. The Santa outfit only adding to his charm. "Filip Telford, there is no better honor in the world than to call you my husband. Yes, I will marry you". Tears were filling your eyes as he stood up and slid the ring on your finger. His lips caressed your own as the clubhouse erupted with applause and jeers of congratulations. "This is officially the best Christmas ever Mr. Telford" You whispered in between kisses. A smile as big as the grand canyon covered his lips as he pulled you in closer. Needing to feel you in his arms. 


	3. 9 Month Confession

**Your POV**

I sat in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive, looking for his bike out of habit. It sat in his designated spot. Second to the left, right beside Jax's. It had been almost a year since I had left the place I had once called home after finding my old man Chibs under some random crow eater. Alec let out a startled cry from his car seat as the sound of more bikes pulling into the lot filled my ears. "Shhh it's okay darling, you'll soon learn to love that noise" I cooed. He was getting hungry, I knew I would have to feed him soon. Hopefully, Filip wouldn't mind me using his apartment. My breast tingled at the thought of that amazing release. _Not yet, girls, we have a confession to make first. _I quickly checked what little makeup I had applied in my rearview before getting out and grabbing Alec. "Come on love time to meet your daddy".

The clubhouse hadn't changed at all in the year of my absence. Chuck was still behind the bar, and the chapel door was closed. A cigar box full of cell phones on the pool table. Guess the guys were in church. My anxiety had risen from a three to an eight the moment I walked through the door. I had no problem raising Alec on my own, but Filip did have the right to know he was a father again. "Y/N"? The familiar voice came from behind me. Gemma Teller was standing in the doorway, manilla envelopes resting on her hands. "Hey Gem" I answered back. My hand automatically tightening its hold on Alec's car seat. I felt Gemma's eyes move from my face to the car seat. "Guess you came here to come clean". She asked laying the papers on the bar. I silently nodded as she walked over and engulfed me in a hug. "He was all to shit when you left baby. But you know that stubborn old goat. Once he sets his mind to something he follows through, and his mind was on protecting you." "I know Gem. I found out about Alec when I was two months along. By then I was off the grid and I'm sure chibs was under someone else".

Gemma looked down at my son then back toward the chapel door. Alec took this opportunity to let out a cry. I watched as Gemma leaned down to pick the car seat up and place it on the bar. Alec, intrigued by the new face was quiet again. "He has Chib's eyes, and smile that's for sure." she laughed as Alec began to move his little mouth in a sucking motion. "he on a bottle or the boob," she asked unclipping his buckle. "Boob" I replied as she took him out of the seat. "Go on and go into Chib's apartment and feed the little guy. I'll send him your way when church is over". She carefully handed Alec to me and grabbed a towel out from under the bar. "Here, in case you need to clean up a little." Gemma gave me a quick smile before hugging me again. "I don't know how long your home for, but I'm glad your back baby". I laughed into her shoulder. "That all depends on how Mr. Telford reacts". I called over my shoulder as I headed toward his room.

**Chibs POV**

Jax slammed the gavel down, signaling the end of our meeting. I needed a drink and a strong one at that. Walking towards the bar I noticed a car seat sitting at the other end. "Where's Tara and the wee one"? I asked Chuck as he slid a shot toward me. Thomas had been a bright light in my dark life the past year. Just holding the little lad was a sort of therapy. "Tara's not here. Some (Y/H/C) headed lady came in and talked to Gemma, told her to go to your apartment". My heart sank a little bit at the mention of a (Y/H/C) head. The only one I wanted back in my life was God knows where. Taking my shot I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Gemma standing beside me. She pulled me into a quick hug and whispered in my ear. "if you hurt her again you'll wish you had never met me". Before I knew what I was doing I was running down the hallway toward my room. When I opened the door I swear my heart stopped. Sitting cross-legged on my bed with a baby to her bosom was the love of my life. Y/N glanced up from the baby and met my eyes. "You going to let the whole club see or close the door"? She asked bringing me out of my shock. I stepped into the room and quickly closed the door.

Not knowing what to say I pulled a chair up in front of my bed and straddled it. In the year since she had been gone, Y/N's hair had grown about six inches, her boobs had gotten bigger for obvious reasons, but her (Y/C) eyes were still as beautiful as always. The little lad at her chest was trying to fall asleep. He lost his grip on his mother and was slowly blinking up at her as she sat him up and placed his head on her shoulder, patting his back until he burped contently. "Will you hand me the diaper bag, Filip"? she asked as she nodded toward the desk by the door. I hadn't even seen the bag when I entered. Getting to my feet I will quickly abided and she dug out a wet wipe and wiped the wee lad's lips free of milk. "Is he mine?" I asked, my words barely above a whisper. She laid him between two pillows at the head of the bed before turning toward me.

"Biologically, yes he's your's Filip if you claim him as yours is a whole other story." (Y/N) sat back down at the foot of the bed. My fingers ached to touch the skin that was showing underneath the holes in her jeans. "You know, I never thought I would be able to step foot back into the clubhouse, matterless, into this room." I watched her as she looked around. I hadn't moved anything since the day she left. "I don't even think you've cleaned anything in here since I left." Her eyes finally landed on me again. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before you left"? I asked, trying to hide the anger in my voice. "I missed your entire pregnancy, hell knowing you, you were alone when you delivered him!" I exclaimed. My voice is louder than I intended. A small noise came up from my pillows accompanied by the sound of movement, before finally settling down again.

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I left and I didn't find out until I was already a month and a half along. By that time I was away from Charming, and you were probably fucking every crow eater in this place so don't try to guilt-trip me Filip!" her words stung. Yes, I had fucked some crow eater when I knew she would be stopping by, it was the only way I could make her leave. but I hadn't been with anyone since. "If you must know" her words caught my attention again. "Yes, I was alone when I delivered him. I was in labor for seventeen hours, and in case you didn't notice he has a big head just like you which let me tell you was not a joy to push out". I tried to speak but she continued talking over me like she always did when she was pissed off. "He was born on our anniversary, which is October 13th in case you've forgotten. He weighed eight pounds and three ounces, and his eyes are brown just like yours." tears were starting to form in her eyes, and I felt my heartbreak all over again at the thought of her having to go through this alone. "He has a birthmark on his right wrist that looks like a star, and I swear to God Filip Telford, if you ever hurt that boy I will kill you a thousand times over do you understand!" I quickly drew her into my arms, not being able to hold back any longer. Her tears were falling freely now and mine were as well.

"Yes I claim him as mine, and I want him in my life love, I want you back in my life. I did what I had to do at the time in order to protect ya, can't you see that? After what the Irish did to Fiona did you really think I would let them do anything to you? I had to push you away love." The words were out of my mouth in a gibberish rush. Before I knew what was happening my lips were on hers.

**Your POV**

His kiss sent a jolt of electricity through my body. I had longed for the feel of his lips on me again for longer than I wanted too. I could feel the heat coming off of his body as he pulled me closer to him. His hands found my hips and he dug his nails in. He knew that drove me crazy. A moan escaped my lips as I ran my fingers through his hair. Chibs hands had just made their way to my ass when Alec began to cry. Chibs quickly pulled away from me and walked over to his son, taking Alec into his arms for the first time. "What's all this fussin' about then lad"? Chib's asked his son as he cradled Alec to his chest. "He probably needs to be changed" I commented trying to take action from Chib's arms. "He smiled and shook his head. "I can handle it lass, this isn't my first rodeo ya' know"? I handed over the diaper bag as chibs laid Alec down on the bed and changed his diaper. Once our son was clean again, Filip, cuddled him to his chest as if he had been doing it Alex's whole life. The sight of him holding his son made my heart sore. I had imagined this moment so many times and never had to details been this good.

"Look, lass, I know our relationship isn't perfect, and it may never be. But I wan' to be there for you and the barin. I will' support you and the wee one in any way I can. Just as long as you let me. Then maybe, after we adjust to being parents together, we can start workin' on bein a family" His voice filled my ears and I felt the faintest trace of hope for our future. "I would be delighted with hat Filip". Chibs leaned in close to me and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Come on mum', let's go introduce the newest member of SAMCRO to the rest of the fella's". 


	4. Not Jus' The Whiskey Talkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs gets trashed and is talking to himself at the bar

Bastards. The whole lot of them. Swarming around Y/N like she was roadkill, and them all a bunch of starvin fuckin' buzzards. Hell, the lass had only been workin' here three months, and from the moment she walked through that door I knew she should be mine, that she would be mine. Those jean-clad legs were long and amazin' could probably wrap entirely around my waist, and don't get me started on those eyes!! I could stare into them for hours and be completely content.

Her laugh just brought me out of my thoughts. Tig had just told her some of his cheesy pickup lines tha' never work. "Dinna bore the lass Tig, she's got work ta do" I called sliding my empty glass toward her. She gave Tig a smile which made me hate the fucker even more as she walked toward me. "Another Guinness then"? She asked looking at the clock. She knew I never drank this early unless I was in a foul mood, which today I was, thanks to the horndogs at the other end of the bar.

_"You know I bet I could get Y/N in my dorm by the end of the night if I really put the Trager charm out on her," Tig told Juice as they worked on an old Chevy that needed more work than it was worth. "Not if I get to her first Tig, besides, I'm pretty sure her standards are higher than you" Juice laughed as he dodged the wrench that went flying his way. "Alrigh' that's enough ye muppets! Go find that wrench Juice, I'm not gonna hear Jax's mouth about tool prices again" I bitched. Not liking the way they were talking about Y/N. "The lass isna a whore, and ye best remember that"_

"You okay Filip" Y/N asked as she handed me my fifth beer of the evening. She was giving me that look of a concerned Old Lady. God, I wish she actually meant it.

"Aye lass, jus' had a rough day"

She nodded, wiping down the bar in front of me.

"If you need to talk, or let off some steam I'm here okay?

You know I'm not like the rest of these gossip queens". _Oh, I know that fer sure lass, ye lips are tighter than ye' shirt. Which is showing off some amazing views if I must say so. Dammit Chibs, stop thinking to yerself, your not a terrified lad for Christ sakes! _I nodded. "Thanks, Lass. Would ye mind getting me a shot please"? She gave me the worried look again but nodded. Y/N slid the shot down the bar to me and went to check on the other guys, who were no bombarding her with more questions.

"Hey Y/N, what's your favorite flower" Juice was giving her the puppy dog eyes as she grabbed his empty bottle and threw it in the trash. _She loves daisies ye Muppet. _"Well if you must know I love Daisies" her voice rang in my ear. A shit-eating grin spread across my lips as I sipped my beer. I had left Daisies at the bar for her a little over a week ago. In fact, they were still in the vase, withered, and a little yellow around the edges, but she still had them. "I'll have to remember that the next time I'm in town" Tig joked as he stood up from the bar. _Ye better forget it as soon as you hit the can, Trager._

"You still doing okay down here"

Y/N was right in front of me. I hadn't even seen the lass walk up. _Get ye shite together man._

"Aye love, just unwinding. Are ye doing okay? Want me ta tell 'em to get lost" I nodded toward the end of the bar. _Please let me tell them to get lost. _She smiled at me and I thought my heart was going to burst. I loved her dimples. _Ye did anythin' ye could to make her smile the first month she was here ya arse._

"No, they aren't bothering me, besides, it's my job ya know? You want anything else"? _Are ye on the list. _"Yeah lass, how about some more Jameson"? She nodded, grabbing the empty shot glasses in front of me. I still saw the worry in her eyes. All three of them. _The lass dinnae have three eyes! You're just drunk ye bugger. Will ye shut up, I'm nae drunk, and ye are getting on me nerves. _

"Here ya go Chibs. You feeling okay? Your face is a little red".

She reached out and put her hand on my forehead like a mother would do a sick child. Her cool hands felt amazin'' on my skin. _Ye should go down a little lower lass. Dammit, Chibs quit talking to me. Leave me alone to watch out for Y/N. _She removed her hand and looked into my eyes.

"I think you've had enough Chib's but I can't tell you what to do". _Oh yes, ye could and I would obey every order. _

"Nae, lass I'm good. Another shot would be lovely though. Or ye could just bring the bottle." _There's that look again. I'm not a child lass, I can handle the whiskey. I've been drinking the shite since I was seventeen._

Two more shots were placed in front of me. _Smart choice love, I don need alcohol poisinin' tonight. _Tig's voice once again filled the atmosphere of the clubhouse. Coming to stand beside Chibs' he placed his hands on his brother's shoulder.

"The beds calling my name brother". _Better be all that's calling yer name. _"You sure you're okay Chibby? You seem a little off today".

"Yeah brother, I'm fine, jus' being lost in my thoughts and enjoying a drink or ten". Tig laughed at me. _Asshat. _

"A drink or thirty is more alike it. Sleep good brother. Oh, and don't let Y/N forget to lock up".

My head turned toward the opposite end of the bar. Everyone else had gone to bed at some point or another. Leaving me and Y/N at the bar by ourselves. "Aye" was all I could tell Tig. I was concentrating on making the room stop spinning.

Y/N was down grabbing the empty bottles and glasses off of the bar and taking them over to the sink. Feeling lonely now that all the talking had died down, I got to my feet and stumbled down to a chair closer to her. Before I had moved three feet, my boots were getting caught up in god knows what. _Fuckin boots, tryin to embarrass me in front of the lass. _That's when Y/N moved around the bar and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Come on champ, let's get you to bed". Her sweet voice was right at my shoulder. Hell, I knew I was a good foot taller than her. _Fucking Sasquatch. No, that was Opie's nickname, tall bastard. _

"Ye taking me to bed love"? I asked as I slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Well, I don't need you passing out at the bar. I don't think you would be too happy with me if you woke up with a crick in your neck". I laughed,

"Lass if ye were the one to wake me up I'd be happier than a fig in shite".

"What the hell does a fig have to do with shit," she asked as I lost my balance.

Grabbing onto the wall for support, I stopped. "What are ye talking about a fig. I said a pig in shite" _There's that Old Lady look again. _"You said fig in shit Filip, Not pig." "Nah lass, I said pig. I think you're a little drunk. Ye been sneaking shots when we weren't lookin'"

_There's that smile again. Seem to be getting it alot tonight. This time that rotten Juice hasn't had anythin' to do with it. It's all ye Filip. _

"I think I let you have too much. Don't you have to work in the morning"? Shaking my head was a huge mistake. Not only was the hallway spinning, but my stomach as well. My body was going to hate me in the morning. "I jus' want ye to be happy, ye know that right lass" Now the Old Lady look was confused, what the fuck is he going on about look. _It's now or never Filip, tell the lass, then go pass out so ye won't remember her turning ya down. Christ ye really need to stop talking to yourself'. Folks gonna' tink' ye've gone mad"._

I stood up to what I thought was my full height, the wall helping me keep my balance, along with the beautiful lady to my left.

"Daisies. Daisies are ye favorite flowers. Teal, your favorite color, and ye take your coffee with milk and sugar. Ye are all the time reading on that fangled e-reader thing, and ye smile so much at those fictional bastards. In the mornin' when you think no one us up yet, ye sing Stone Temple Pilots and Flogging Molly. Ye love any movie done by that Tim Burton fucker, but that one with the singin' skeleton is your favorite, and ye know all the words. Even the ones not in the songs. Ye prefer cats to dogs, and ye' love when it rains. Which hardly ever happens here."

She was giving me a look. One I didn't even know how to describe. At the moment I was trying to figure out which of her faces to look at.

"Sounds like you have been doing your research Filip". I leaned back and rested my head against the wall. "Aye, well, that's what ye do when ye love someone". I felt her stiffen beside me. _Fuck did you think that or say that?_

"You love me". It was a statement. Not a question. _Ye done dug your grave lad, may as well jump in it._

"Aye, I do love ye. That's why I was drinkin all day. Tig and those other fuckers, want ye in their beds, but they dinna love ya. They want yer' body sure, but not yer' mind or ye heart. Not like I do".

She was standing in front of me now. _Here it comes, she's gonna smack ya then leave ye on the floor. _Her hand came up to my face alright. But she didn't slap me. Instead, she ran her thumb over my scar, then moved her hand down to my neck.

"Your favorite whiskey is Jameson. Beer is Guinness. You don't care if everyone hears you singing, even if we can't understand the words. You love this club and your brothers more than anything. Tig is your best buddy, even though some days you regret that decision, and when you think I'm not looking, you like to steal glances at my ass. You left me teal daisies, and a gift card to my favorite bookstore last week, and didn't think I would recognize your scribble on the note."

Shocked. I was fucking shocked.

"Looks like ye have been doing some research yourself, ye cheeky little minx". _Put ye arms around her waist. Girls love that ye know. _

"Well, that's what you do when you love someone. You pick up on their little quirks, and above all, you don't tell them they have been talking to themselves out loud all night for the whole club to hear". 

_Fuck I was really talking out loud. _

"Yes, you were really talking out loud. I'm glad you like my tight jeans, and the view my low cut shirt gives you. I give you the old lady stare because I worry about you." I hung my head.

"Ye must think I'm bat shite crazy don't ye"? She laughed.

"No Filip, I just think your extremely drunk and need to lie down. Come on, lad, we can figure out our new relationship in the mornin'".

"That was the worst Scottish accent I have ever heard" She helped me stand up as the words left my mouth.

"Well, hopefully, you remember all this in the morning and you can teach me how to do a proper one". 


	5. "Bite Me" "If you Insist"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets Mouthy with Chibs and pays the price

Typical Saturday morning at the clubhouse. I'm walking around, a bottle of Febreze in one hand, and a trash bag in another. Stupid croweaters think they can just throw their bras, trash, and panties anywhere and It's totally fine! Shit pisses me off so bad. I'm spraying down the couches that surround the stripper pole in the corner when I hear the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. I turn to see if it's a croweater to give her a piece of my mind, only to find Chibs standing with his back against the bar, watching me.

"What the hell you doing up so early lass"?

I hold up the Febreze and trash bag. "Cleaning the clubhouse before it gets trashed again tonight what else".

Chib's laughs as he walks toward me. His sock covered feet sliding easily across the wood floor.

"Didn't know you were a croweater love" he teases as he grabs a bra off of the floor beside the bar.

"Bite Me" I retort.

Chibs stands up straight and looks at me. All hints of playfulness out the window.

"If ye insist love" he strides towards me in four steps, placing one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my waist. Before I know it, his teeth are on my neck, biting and sucking as if he is a vampire and I am his first meal in centuries.

"Filip what are you doing"!

I feel his tongue-lash out against my skin, trying to soothe the bite marks.

"Ya told me to bit ye, ya little minx"

His hand moves down from my hip towards my ass.

"I wasn't being serious, " I tell him as his other hand moves down to my ass as well. I feel myself being picked up and out of instinct, I wrap my legs around his waist.

"You know to never to tell a Scott to do something if ye don't want it done" he chimes before continuing the assault on my neck. I'm going to have hickeys for weeks.

He sits me down on the pool table but stays standing between my legs.

"Have I ever told you how attractive ye are"? He questions as he places my hands on his chest.

"No, as a matter of fact, you haven't"

He smiles and leans down so we are face to face. His nose a mere inch from mine.

"Well love, to be honest, I think the sun shines out of that lovely plump arse of yours". He emphasizes his point by grabbing said ass.

"well, in that case, I think the moon shines out of yours"

Chibs' lips find their way down from the pulse point in my neck to my lips and down my collar bone. I can feel how bad he wants me through the thin denim of my jeans.

"Will ye have me lass" he questions, searching my eyes with his dark brown ones.

The sound of a door opening interrupts my reply. We glance toward the front door. Opie is walking in, pulling a beanie over his man bun. He stops in his tracks when he sees me and Chibs by the pool table.

"I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything". He smiles and holds up his hands as he quickly grabs a bottle from behind the bar and walks towards the dorms.

Chib's laughs as his eyes find mine again.

"What do ye say we find someplace a wee bit more private"

I wrap my arms around his neck, prepared to be lifted off the pool table.

"I say that sounds like an amazing idea". 


	6. You Said My Name in Your Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning conversations after a night of drinking

Cheap laundry detergent, whiskey, and cigarette smoke. Those were the scents that fill your lungs as you regained consciousness. Last night had been one hell of a party at the clubhouse. Like always you had been pretty well buzzed before ten.

Man, this couch is way comfier than I remember you thought to yourself as you opened your eyes.

A Reaper flag was the first thing to greet you, followed by the movement to your left. This was definitely not the couch you laid down on last night, and it sure as fuck wasn't big enough for two people to lay on.

"Morning love" a Scottish accent greeted you as you rolled over to face the consequences of your drinking. You smiled at Chibs, who had one arm under his head, the other laying across his chest.

"We didn't..." you started as Chibs lit a cigarette.

"Nah love. Ye were completely conked out when I brought ye in here"

A feeling of relief and disappointment filled your body as you rolled over on your side to face the Scotsman who you had been harboring a crush on for some time.

"How did I end up in your bed Filip? I thought I laid down on that couch in the corner of the clubhouse."

"Ya did lass. Passed out around two in the morning, though I'm not sure how with all that racket going on"

You smiled, knowing when you were tired nothing could keep you awake.

"You didn't have a blanket" Chibs started as he ground his cigarette butt into an ashtray on his nightstand.

"I went to cover ye up, and when I did... ye said my name in your sleep".

Shit

Chibs laughed at the scared look on your face before rolling on his side to face you.

"I thought ye were awake at first. But then ye started snoring immediately afterward.

"I do NOT snore" you scolded him, slapping his playfully on his chest. Which to your surprise was still covered with a shirt. Looking down his body you saw he was still fully clothed with the exception of his boots.

"You kept your clothes on"

"Aye love, I didna want ye to think we had a night of crazy, passionate, sex ye couldn't remember"

His comment made you laugh.

"Yeah, I would have been pretty pissed if we fucked and I didn't even have any memory of it to revisit later."

Chibs raised his eyebrows.

"Well lass, if ye want to remember it, you're pretty much sober now"

Chibs placed his hand on your hip and pulled you closer to him.

Catching the meaning to his words you leaned up and placed a kiss on his chest.

"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse babe" you laughed as Chibs crawled on top of you and removed his shirt.


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets jealous over the loss of attention

Making your way up the steps to your house you could barely hold in your anger. Tonight had been one of the worst nights of your life. First Chib's was late to dinner once again. The reason, the skinny Barbie clone who had been hanging around the clubhouse begged him for a ride home for the third time this week.

"I told ye I was sorry love, but I couldna' leave her stranded there". His voice rang out behind you as you fumbled for the right keys.

"Oh yes you could have Filip, you are not the only guy there who knows how to drive! Why don't you tell Blondie to drop the same amount of cash on a car that she did her tits and maybe she would have a way home."

Finally finding the right key you dropped your purse on the couch before heading to the bedroom to take off the new dress he hadn't complimented.

"If I weren't mistaken, I'd say you sound a bit jealous love" his voice followed you down the hallway.

You stomped back down the hallway, taking off your necklace as heels as you went. "Well, you are greatly mistaken, Filip. Why would I be jealous of some piece of plastic which has been getting your undivided attention all week."

Chib's opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, popping the top off before turning to face you. "What are you talking about Y/N"? you pulled your hair up in a quick ponytail before finally letting out the emotions you had been bothering up.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you forgot about dinner because you were taking her home, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her when she was helping wash off the bikes in that stupid little bikini, and to top it all off you told her she had a very beautiful smile, which you haven't told me since we started dating".

Chibs placed his beer on the counter. "Jesus you really are jealous aren't ye'" he let out a chuckle and that's what pushed you to your breaking point.

"Jealous would be wanting to be her Filip, to have a perfect ass, blonde hair, and a huge rack. I'm passed jealous, I'm hurt. You haven't looked at me the way you have been looking at her in months."

Tears were now forming in your eyes as Chib's stood up and pulled you into his arms.

"Y/N, you are my everythin' lovie. You may not think so, but ye do have a great arse, and you know good and damn well I can't stand the lasses laugh. Yes, my eyes wander from time to time, but at the end of the day your arse is the only one I'm thinking about".

You felt his hands slip down and grab a handful of your backside.

"This dress is lovely on you lovey. It hugs your curves in all of my favorite places". The anger you had been feeling moments before was now subsiding and Chib's ran his hands over your hips.

"Forgive me love"? he asked, his brown eyes staring into yours.

"Forgiven" you smiled as you reached up and kissed your old man.


	8. Hiking Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and Reader enjoy a hike on their first trip to Scotland together

"Come on lass, isna to much further now" Chibs called out over his shoulder to you. The cold Scotland air was burning your lungs as you followed him up the steep hill. "You're gonna' love the view Y/N, I'm telling ya, there is nothin' like this back in Charming" he called, still a good seven or eight steps ahead of you. 

"When you get my tombstone, make sure it says loved Food and Chibs" you called trying to catch your breath. As much as Filip had talked about this "spot" of his, it had better be as beautiful as that The Starry Night painting you had always wanted to see in person. Although it was freezing outside, your body was hot, sweat was dripping down your skin underneath the heavy hoodie he insisted you wear.

"I thought you said this place wasn't too much further" you whined, an hour after he had made the comment. Your feet were going to have numerous blisters on them thanks to your new boots, which you hadn't had time to break in before you had left Charming. 

"It's not love I promise, just over that cliff there" he pointed toward a cliff that you couldn't even see. "Why are we coming all the way up, here again, it's..." you asked him as your ears popped for the sixth time. 

Stopping to face you, Chibs cupped your face with his calloused hands. "We are up here because it's a special occasion love. This is your first time in Scotland! It's a magical place here, filled with history, kilts, and romance"! 

He exclaimed waggling his eyebrows. You couldn't hold back the laughter that you felt bubbling up inside you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him toward you. 

"What am I going to do with you"? You asked him, rubbing the tip of your frozen nose against the warmth of his neck. You felt his arms wrap around your waist as he kissed the top of your head. 

"You're going to love me, feed, me, and hopefully accompany me to the top of this rock before I'm a hundred" he joked, pulling away from you. 

"Lead the way then my knight is rugged plaid" you laughed following Chibs up the remainder of the hill.

"Filip this is gorgeous"! You exclaimed as you sat your rucksack down on a nearby rock. You had finally made it to the top of the hill, and of course, Filip had been right. You didn't have views like this back in charming. The dark green grass spread for miles, the sky an endless sea of blue. You took a deep breath, noticing a deer standing in the distance grazing. 

"Filip come look at this deer" you call toward your man, but don't hear an answer. 

Turning around to see where Chibs had run off too, you find him with a knee on the ground. Your heart begins to race as a smile unlike one Chibs has had before, spreads across his face.

"Lass, the reason why I wanted ye up here today, is because this is where my Da' proposed to me Mum, just like his father before him. I know we have our fights every once in a while, but Y/N, there is no one in the world I would rather spend the day arguin' with. You are everythin' to me lass. You have been by my side, fearlessly since day one, and I want to be by yours on day three million. Y/N, will ye marry me, lass"?

Tears were streaming down your face as you pulled Chibs to his feet, pouring your heart and soul out in the kiss you placed on his lips. "I take that as a yes then" he laughed as he slid the ring on your finger. "You don't know how happy you make me honey", you told him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. "I know you make me the happiest man in all the world love." Bringing his lips down to meet yours, Chibs and you officially carried on the Telford Family tradition.


	9. Character Looses her Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, by the title, this one-shot is for mature readers.

Tonight was the night. Come hell or high water you were going to finally lose your virginity. Bobby had just been released by the ATF, and to celebrate the clubhouse was packed with members, croweaters, and of course friends of the club. You had quickly run home to change when word of the party had reached your ears. Throwing on one of your sluttier tank tops, your favorite jeans, and of course your boots. Your skin now smelled of your favorite lotion and perfume set and your red hair was hanging down your back. If everything went as planned, Chibs wouldn't know what hit him.

As you crossed the parking lot of TM, you could feel countless eyes on you. Guess I'm looking pretty hot then you thought to yourself. Scanning the crowd of familiar faces, you finally found the man you were looking for. Chibs, of course, was at Bobby's side. He had missed his best friend dearly over the past month. Making a quick detour to the bar, you had Chucky pour you three shots of Jameson. It was Chib's favorite whiskey, and Bobby would be drinking anything alcoholic tonight. Heading over to the guys, you quickly laid down the shots and threw your arms around Bobby.

"I was wondering where you were sweetheart"! He exclaimed squeezing you tightly. 

"You know I would miss your homecoming for anything"! You replied, handing a shot glass to him and Chibs. "To Bobby, " you said raising your own glass. 

The guys quickly followed suit before downing their shots. 

"Mhm, how did ya know ma' favorite whiskey lass" Chibs asked as he placed the shot glass down on the table. Seeing an opportunity you ran your hand down Chib's arm, before standing on your tiptoes and whispering in his ear.

"You'd be surprised at what all I know about you, Filip". Your hand found his and gave it a quick squeeze before you grabbed the empty shot glasses and walked back to the bar. You could feel Chib's eyes on your ass as you went.

Needing to get away from all the noise, and the pain your boots were causing your feet, you made your way down the hallway toward the dorms. Quickly finding the guest one, you went inside and closed the door. Your boots were off your feet the second you sat down on the bed. You sighed as you thought about your failed attempt to seduce Chibs. 

I just made a complete fool out of myself, good thing it was just Chibs and Bobby who saw you thought to yourself. A knock at the door brought your attention out of your pity party. 

"Come in" you called, reaching down to take your socks off. You might as well just crash here tonight. "You decent love," a familiar Scottish voice asked from the doorway. 

You felt your heartbeat accelerate as Chib's peeked his head around the door. "Everything okay," you asked getting to your feet. "If you guys need me back out on the floor I'll come back out". You told him as he closed the door and turned toward you. 

"Nah lass, everythin' is fine, just wanted to talk to ye' for a second'" Nodding, you sat back down on the foot of the bed, waiting for Chibs to speak. 

"Lass, I didna know if you were trying to send me some kind of signal or somethin' out there, so I need to know... what did ya' mean out there.."? Chibs was staring at you, obviously awaiting an answer. Might as well finish making a fool of myself. 

"Yes, I was trying to give you a signal Chibs, and I failed miserably at it, so I understand completely if..." The rest of your words were lost as Chibs crossed the room in three strides before putting his lips on yours.

The kiss started out soft and sweet, your lips placing light kisses on each other before Chibs gently bit your bottom lip. Needing to breathe you pulled away. Chibs reached out and stroked your cheek with his thumb.

"Lass, I've been wanting to do tha' for months" he confided in you. A smile you couldn't control placed itself on your lips.

"Why did you wait so long then"? Chibs ran his hand through his slightly graying hair. 

"Love, I didna know if ye' wanted me. You're not a crow eater or a sweet butt, I didn't want to harm ye'" his words washed over you as he got to his feet, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going"? Your voice rang out as his hands met the doorknob. He quickly locked the door before turning back to you.

"Lass, ye' don't know how bad I need ye" his words made your skin break out in goosebumps. His brown eyes were on you, as he stalked toward the bed.

"I need to know you want this Y/N" Words escaped you, as you nodded up at him. Chibs held his hand out toward you. You took his hesitantly, not sure if this was really happening. Chibs pulled you to your feet, your eyes barely meeting the hollow of his throat. His hands made their way down your back, rubbing in all the right places until he reached your ass. 

"Are ye on the pill love? We don' need any surprises a month from now" he stated as he grabbed a handful of your ass. You nodded to him, as his lips found the pulse point in your neck. You could feel your nipples hardening with each kiss he placed on your neck. 

"Chibs there's something else". 

"Call me Filip love" he whispered against your skin. 

"Filip, I umm.. I've never done anything like this before" you panted. His lips left your skin as he looked down at you. 

"It's alright lass, I'm not gonna fuck ye and head back to the party". He said running his fingers along the waistband of your jeans. 

"No you don't understand, I'm a virgin Filip". The words were out of your mouth in a jumbled rush. His fingers stopped exploring your body and you immediately felt ashamed. 

"I know it's weird, I'm almost twenty-seven, and I've never been with anyone because I was waiting for the right guy and then I met you and I knew you were the right one". 

Your voice was barely above a whisper as you looked down at the floor. Chibs finger found your chin, urging you to lookup. 

"Y/N you have nothin' to be ashamed of lass, you are about to give me a verra' special gift. I just hope, I am everythin' you hoped for".

Chibs pulled your body close to his. You could feel his hardening erection through your jeans. You had heard talk throughout the clubhouse about his size, for once, the rumors have been true. You felt his hands at the hem of your shirt. He looked at you questioningly, to make sure you really wanted this. To answer his question you pulled your shirt off yourself, throwing it on the couch in the corner. His hands found your breast, kneading them through your bra.

"You don' know how many times I've thought about these" he laughed as he slid your bra straps down your arm, finally freeing your breasts. The cold air hit your nipples, making them even harder. Chibs gently pushed you back onto the bed. Crawling on top of you he sucked one of your nipples into his mouth, his tongue doing things you could have never imagined, while his hands were unbuttoning your jeans. Chib's cold fingers ran between your legs, a stark contrast to the heat you were currently admitting.

"You're verra', wet love. Ye must be imaginin' some dirty things" his words filled your ear as he slid one, then two fingers out of your core. The whimper that escaped your lips turning him on even more. Chibs took your hand and placed it over the zipper of his jeans. 

"Do ye see what you're doing to me love"? Not needing any coaxing you unzipped his jeans, releasing his hard, uncut, cock. As you wrapped your hand around him, he slid your jeans off before removing his own. Climbing on top of you, he placed kisses along your stomach, all the way up to your lips.

"Are ye sure, ya' wan' this love"? He asked looking you straight in the eye. You nodded.

"Use your words lass. Are you sure ye want me"? 

"Yes, Filip, I need you please" you begged, wanting to feel one with him, even if it was just for a few short hours.

Chibs had his hands between your legs, lining himself up with your entrance. 

"If ye want me to stop at any time just say the words love" he said before slowly pushing himself inside you. It wasn't what you had imagined, or heard it was like. There was no mind-numbing intense pain, only slight pressure. Chibs pushed passed your barrier, a look of complete and utter bliss on his face. 

"Jesus love, you're so tight" he murmured as he did his best to stay still, giving you time to adjust to his length. You raised your hips after a few minutes, silently begging him to continue. 

"I'll go slow for as long as I can love, but I canna' promise I'll be able to stay that way", he said running his hand through your hair, then down to your breast. Chibs slowly moved in and out of your tight center, his length filling you completely with each thrust. The pressure you felt earlier was replaced with an urgent need to have him completely inside you, for him to be only yours.

An unfamiliar sensation gripped your lower body as Chibs began to pick up the pace. Sweat was beading around your throat as the sensation gripped you harder. You looked into Chib's dark brown eyes, where he saw a slight trace of fear.

"Filip something is happening" you gasped as you felt your muscles contract tightly around him. A smile spread on his face. 

"Aye, I know lovey, just let go, I promise you'll be seeing stars" he panted. You quickly obeyed his request, turning off your mind and letting your body take control. Within minutes you were indeed seeing stars as your body climaxed around him. Chibs grabbed your hips before pounding into you as if this was the last time you two would be together. 

"God, YN"! He cried as he filled you with his seed. Chibs thrust into you two, three more times before slowly pulling out. You winced at the emptiness you felt without him.

Chibs laid on top of the blankets, catching his breath. You looked down at the now ruined sheet. Chibs seeing the lost look on your face, pulling you into his arms. "Don' worry about tha' love. Prospects will take care of it in the mornin'" 

You snuggled up to the man who you had just given your most precious gift too. Worry filled you as you wondered how your relationship with Chibs was going to change. Sensing your tension, Chibs sat up and placed a slow, tender kiss on your lips. 

"Wha' do ye think about us getting something to eat, and discussin' how to tell the boys ye are off the market"? 

The smile that spread across your face and the joy that was now coursing through your body was nothing compared to the love that you felt for the man in front of you.


	10. Chibs ask's you to be his Old Lady

The smell of barbecue and fries filled Y/N's nose as she walked into the one BBQ restaurant in Charming. It was Friday night, which meant that the guys all hung out after work and gorged themselves on pulled pork, brisket, fries, and hush puppies. Walking up to the register, Samantha found the regular teenage hostess, folding T-Shirts that advertised for the restaurant.

"You getting the usual tonight ma'am," she asked walking over to the order point.

"Yeah, but can you add on an extra order of hush puppies, the guys usually eat them all before I get to them".

At that moment your phone rang. Chib's name flashed across your screen as a smile sprang from your lips.

"Hey babe, I just made it to.."

"Darlin I need ye to listen closely. You need to get back to the clubhouse now. Mayans just attacked Tig on the outskirts of town. I'm not takin' any chances of losing ya, so get your ass here. I love you".

The line went dead as dread and adrenaline began to fill your body.

"Hey, cancel that order" you yelled as you ran out the door.

Your car was only a few places to the right, but you were on high alert. Looking at every face that walked by, trying to make sure they weren't members of the rival club. Quickly climbing in your car, you locked the door and tore out of the parking lot as if the lives of everyone at the club were depending on you. Pulling up to TM, you expected the gates to be shut, and member to be lining the roof. However, you came back to no one outside. Parking in the first spot you found you ran inside.

Guns should be lining the bar, members should be scurrying around, preparing for battle. But when you walked into the main room of the clubhouse, all was calm. The guys were laying around, playing pool, and enjoying shows being put on by various crow eaters. You caught sight of Chibs as he walked out of the chapel, Tig right by his side.

"What the hell is going on Filip"? You questioned as you wrapped your arms around the one man who meant more than the world to you.

"What are ye talkin bout love? Do ye need help getting the food in"? His voice left confusing and goosebumps on your skin.

"I didn't get any food, I had just ordered when you called," you explained looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I didna call ye love, everythin here is fine".

You stood back from him and looked toward Tig.

"Someone with a Scottish accent and your number called my phone, saying that Tig had been attacked by Mayans and that I need to get back to the clubhouse as fast as possible."

"It wasn't me love I swear," Chibs said as he took a step back from you. "I wouldna joke about somethin' like that".

You turned your back on Chibs, and scanned the club, everyone was looking at you as if you had lost your damn mind.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on" you pleaded, looking into the faces of your family who were now all smiling at you.

"Someone better get to talking or I am going to be one pissed off women" you stated as you turned around to face Chibs and Tig once more.

However, Chibs was no longer standing behind you. He was down on one knee with a small box in his hands.

You couldn't breathe. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Filip what are you doing,? " you asked as he grinned up at you.

"It's obvious isn't it lass? I know ye have seen proposals before. But this, isna just any regular proposal though. Oh no, this isna just a proposal for marriage. Lass I want ye to be by my side for the rest of our mortal lives, but not just as my wife, and best friend. I want ye to be my Old Lady. Will ye have me lass"?

The entire clubhouse was quiet, as you pulled Chibs to his feet and nodded before pressing your lips to his. The room erupted in cheers and congratulations as he slipped the ring on your finger.

"I love ye Mrs. Telford" he laughed.

"And I love you too Old Man"


	11. Whiskey and You

Chib's sat on the foot of the bed you two had shared for six years now, his head swimming with the scent of your favorite perfume. Your jewelry littered the dresser along with a framed picture from your wedding day. So much had happened since the day you two had said your vows. So much destruction and death carried out because of the reaper he wore on his back. He knew he had to push you away to protect you. Jax had just lost Tara to the Chinese, he would be damned if you were to be harmed because of him or his club. Knowing the only way to make you leave would be to betray the trust you had instilled in him, he got to his feet had sought out the one thing that would break your heart.

_There's a bottle on the dresser by your ring_ __   
_And it's empty so right now I don't feel a thing_ __   
_I'll be hurting when I wake up on the floor_ __   
_But I'll be over it by noon_ _   
_ _That's the difference between whiskey and you_

You walked into the clubhouse looking for your old man. He hadn't checked in today like he usually did, and you were worried sick. Passing the bar, Tig spotted you and jumped up from his seat, catching you by the arm. 

"He's not back there beautiful". You stared into the bright blue eyes of one of your best friends and knew instantly that he was lying. The familiar feeling of dread bloomed in your stomach. "You never were good at lying to me Tiggy.

" You sighed as you laid your bag down on the bar. Sidestepping Tig you made your way to the last bedroom on the right. This had been Chib's dorm before you two had bought a house together. Bracing yourself for what laid behind that door, you took a deep breath and turned the handle. Chibs laid in his bed, the blanket he was laying under covered him from the waist down. The dollar bill tattoo on his chest glistened with sweat. His dark brown eyes met your green ones as you spotted the red bra and thong laying at the foot of the bed. 

"You shouldn't be here love" he stated as he lit a cigarette with the Zippo you had bought him for your three year anniversary. His bathroom door opened and Rebecca, the one crow eater you hated with a passion stepped out in nothing but one of Filip's shirts. 

"I didn't know we were expecting company" she giggled, crawling back in bed with your old man. Chibs leaned up and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips before looking back at you. Tears were leaving wet trails down your cheeks, and your heart felt as if the glue Chibs had used to put it back together was cracking, revealing once again the holes you had there. Tig appeared in the doorway and gently tugged at your elbow. 

"Come on doll, you need to get out of here". Before it registered what you were doing, you had slipped your engagement ring and wedding and flung them across the room. "Goodbye Filip", your voice barely above a whisper. "I curse the day I fell in love with you".

_Come tomorrow, I can walk in any store_ __   
_It ain't a problem, they'll always sell me more_ __   
_But your forgiveness_ __   
_Well, that's something I can't buy_ __   
_There ain't a thing that I can do_ __   
_That's the difference between whiskey and you_ __   
_One's the devil, one keeps driving me insane_ __   
_At times I wonder if they ain't both the same_ __   
_But one's a liar that helps to hide me from my pain_ __   
_And one's the long gone bitter truth_ _   
_ _That's the difference between whiskey and you_

Weeks went by without a word from her. The constant ache of missing her was heavy in Chib's chest. Needing to fill that hole, Chib's began to drink more whiskey than the clubhouse could stock. Weeks turned into months, and a month turned into three. Bottle after bottle Chib's covered the pain of missing you. He knew you were better off without him, how could you not be? He had filed for divorce weeks ago with no response from you Finally one day, Lowen caught up with him at the clubhouse, a brown envelope hugged tight to her chest.

"You need to sit down Filip". She told him, pulling a chair out from the closest table. Dread instantly filled his heart.

_I've got a problem but it ain't like what you think_ __   
_I drink because I'm lonesome and I'm lonesome 'cause I drink_ __   
_But if I don't break down and bring it on myself_ __   
_It'll hit out of the blue_ _   
_ _That's the difference between whiskey and you_

Chib's sat down in front of a black polished rock. Her name engraved underneath an image of a rose. The tears and anguish he had been desperately trying to hold back were now falling freely down his scarred cheeks. A drunk driver had fallen asleep at the wheel, headed eastbound on the 580, crossed the centerline and hit his one and only head-on. She had passed without pain, quicker than the death that awaited the man who had killed you. 

"I'm so sorry love". Chib's cried to the headstone, wishing he could take the events of the past year back. "I promise I'll find you again darlin'" he whispered as his fingers traced the letters of your name.

_One's the devil, one keeps driving me insane_ __   
_At times I wonder, oh if they ain't both the same_ __   
_But one's a liar that helps to hide me from my pain_ __   
_And one's the long gone bitter truth_ __   
_That's the difference between whiskey and you_ __   
_   
_ _Ah, that's the difference between whiskey and you_


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character comes back to Charming to tell Chibs her secret

Walking through the doors of the clubhouse, my nose was assaulted with that old familiar smell. Whiskey, smoke, and pussy. My stomach rolled at the stench. Even though I was five months along, the morning sickness still reared its ugly head every once in a while. Hopefully, I could find Lyla quickly and get out of this place I once considered my home. Peeking around the corner and into the area of the bar, I only spotted one patch member and a few crow eaters. Bobby still looked the same, his hair was a little longer though. The batch of banana nut bread in front of him looked delicious. My stomach gave a growl of desire. Taking a deep breath I straightened my tank top and flannel before rounding the corner.

“Feel like sharing with an old friend” Bobby looked toward my voice. 

“Holy shit girl come here”! He exclaimed as he got up from the bar and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him stiffen a little as my stomach came in contact with his. Something it had never done before. 

“How long has it been sweetheart, about five months if I remember right”? He asked looking into my green eyes. I quickly let go of Bobby and looked around the clubhouse anxiously. 

“He’s not here” Bobby mentioned as we sat down at the bar. He quickly ordered me a shot of my favorite whiskey. The amber color of Southern Comfort filled the glass in front of me and my mouth watered. A quick glance at my bump brought me back to reality. 

“Being subtle was never your strong point sweetheart,” Bobby said as he took the shot away from me, and replaced it with a piece of banana bread. 

“How far along are you”? He asked turning his seat toward me and glancing down at my bump. 

“How did you know I was pregnant”? I asked taking a bite of the bread. 

“I’ve known you for four years now darlin’, and in those four years you’ve never turned down a shot”. 

He laughed as he drank the Southern Comfort down in one gulp.

“Does Chibs know?” he asked. I slowly shook her head. 

“I didn't find out until I was already two months along. By then I was already in a new state, and he was probably under someone else.” 

The words stung in the back of my throat. I hadn't seen or heard a single world about Filip since I had found him riding one of the less desirable crow eaters. 

“I know how he did it was fucked up, but he had to do what he thought was right Y/N, you wouldn't leave him any other way, and after what happened to Fiona, he couldn't chance the love of his life getting hurt,” Bobby said as he slid another slice of banana bread in front of me. 

“Well he got me to leave that’s for sure.” I exhaled toward him as the sound of bikes entering the lot filled my ears. I quickly stood up. 

“I’m not planning on staying Bobby, I just needed him to know that he does have a child on the way.” My words were barely above a whisper. 

“I’ll be in his apartment.” and with that, I walked toward the main hallway of the clubhouse. 

Chibs

The warm wind was hitting me in the face as we pulled into the lot at Teller Morrow. This had been a quick protection run for Unser, making sure the Mayans didn't jack his truck full of electronics. Backing my bike into my designated spot, the sight of a red Jeep caught my attention. My heart began to beat uncontrollably when I noticed the “Read more Books” sticker on the rear bumper. I had bought that as a gift for Y/N when we had first started dating. She was here, at the clubhouse. The last time I had seen her tears were streaming down her face and my heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. God, I loved that woman, more than I did anything, and because of that, I had to let her go. Had to make her go. Samantha, the Crow eater I had been fucking when Y/N walked in hadn't stuck around a week after the incident. She wanted to be an old lady and she knew she wouldn't be mine. Hell, I didn't even know where Y/N was if she was okay, or when I would see her again. My legs were shaking as I stood from my bike. I practically ran into the clubhouse. Finding Bobby with a bottle of Southern Comfort in front of him at the bar, I glanced around. 

“She’s in your room brother”. He started as he poured another shot. Not waiting another second I ran toward my room. Was something wrong? Was she hurt? Was someone after her? Taking a deep breath I opened the door to my room.

She was as beautiful as I remembered. Her ripped Jean clad legs were crisscrossed on my bed. Her red hair was brighter than I remembered. All pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, surrounded by a mustache covered bandana. My favorite pillow was sittin’ in her lap. My breath caught as her beautiful green eyes met mine. 

“Hello Chibs” her voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded as loud as gunfire in my ears. She only called me Chib's when she was upset or worried. Today it was probably a bit of both. 

“Hey, darlin’”. I hesitantly sat down at the foot of the bed. My hands were itching to touch her.   
“You know, I never thought I'd be able to come into this room again.” She murmured looking around the room. 

“Doesn't even look like you’ve dusted in the past six months”. A light laugh escaped my lips.  
“Nah I haven’t. You are always the one keeping things clean and in order. Used to drive me crazy. Now I actually kind of miss it.” the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt her tense up beside me. She hadn't even looked at me since I first entered the room. I knew something was on her mind, and she was fighting with herself on how to bring it up. 

“Just spit it out, love. No need to worry about me getting upset”. 

That's when she quickly stood up from my bed. Her body was now facing me. That's when I noticed the swell of her hips, how full her breast has become. Then my eyes traveled down her body and landed on her stomach, where her baby bump was. 

“When I left Charming I was a month pregnant Filip. I thought I could do this on my own and I still plan too. I just wanted you to know, you’ll have a son in this world along with Kerrianne”.

I was at a loss for words. When she had left she had been sick with what I thought was the flu. Now I knew it was morning sickness. I quickly stood from the bed. I glanced down toward her bump then back into her eyes. 

“May I” I question, not wanting to cause her any discomfort in any way. She nods and moves her arms to her side as I step closer to her, gently cupping her stomach. 

“I find out what they are next week if you want to come to the appointment. But I’m not making you Chibs. I won’t force you to be in their life. It would only cause them pain, and I will not stand for that.” 

Her words are filled with such protection I know it’s her motherly instincts already taking charge. 

“I’ll be there love. As long as you’ll have me. I want to be there. For the appointments, the birth, you, everything. I want to make this right.”


End file.
